Doce Travessura
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Uma aposta com Uruha pode ter conseqüências desastrosas para certo vocalista. Reituki. U.A. Lemon. PWP. Cross-dresser.


**Título: **Doce Travessura

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse: **Uma aposta com Uruha pode ter conseqüências desastrosas para certo vocalista.

**Casal: **ReitaxRuki

**Gênero: **Romance, Yaoi, Lemon, Cross-dresser, PWP

**Disclaimer: **the gazettE não me pertence *mimimi*. Mas a fic sim, então nada plágio ou publicação em outro lugar sem a minha autorização.

* * *

**Doce Travessura**

Ruki saiu pisando duro pelos corredores da PSC, praguejando contra sua sorte, contra Uruha e contra todos que ousavam olhá-lo. E praguejar era a única coisa que podia fazer. Praguejar e puxar a barra da saia para ver se cobria mais das suas coxas.

Ainda se perguntava onde diabos estava com a cabeça para ter caído na besteira de apostar com Uruha. Logo com _Uruha_ que nunca perdia uma aposta!

Puxou a barra da saia novamente ao ouvir um assobio longo e não quis nem ver de quem era. Estava a ponto de matar um. E por céus! Onde aquele maldito guitarrista coxudo arranjou aquela saia? Em uma loja para crianças de até dez anos?!

E pensar que teria que passar o dia inteiro ensaiando vestido daquele jeito! Os rapazes da banda não o deixariam em paz e até previa que outras bandas apareceriam só para vê-lo e tirar uma com a sua cara.

Mesmo assim quase suspirou aliviado ao ver a porta da sala em que o the GazettE costumava ensaiar. Com um pouco de sorte, os rapazes ainda não teriam chegado e ele poderia respirar aliviado durante alguns minutos, sem se preocupar em ficar puxando a saia.

Mas sorte era uma palavra que aparentemente não existia na vida do vocalista. Ao abrir a porta de supetão se deparou com Reita, sentado em cima da mesa ao canto da sala, com o baixo no colo e dedilhando algo.

O baixista o encarou e arregalou os olhos, uma das mãos estática na altura das cordas do instrumento. E Ruki já se preparava para ouvir uma sonora gargalhada vindo dele. Coisa que nunca chegou a acontecer.

Reita estava muito mais preocupado em deixar que seus olhos captassem cada detalhe. Começando pela saia curta plissada, que deixava a mostra boa parte das coxas do pequeno, a camisa branca solta por cima da saia de forma displicente, as meias ¾ da mesma cor e o par de sapatilhas de boneca.

Uma linda garota loira colegial.

Sem nem se dar conta, um sorriso malicioso se apossou de seus lábios. Deixou automaticamente o baixo apoiado na parede ao lado ao sair de cima da mesa e recostou-se novamente no móvel, cruzando os braços e vendo o exato momento em que Ruki fechava a porta com força, mostrando o quão mal-humorado estava.

- Pode parar com o fluxo de pensamentos pervertidos que deve estar se passando nessa sua mente suja, Akira – o pequeno ordenou, puxando a barra da saia pela milésima vez em mais uma tentativa inútil de cobrir as coxas ante o olhar despudorado que recebia.

- Ah, mas eu não estou pensando em absolutamente nada, Ru-chan... – brincou, contendo a vontade de ir até o mais novo e prensá-lo na parede mais próxima.

Ruki resmungou algo inteligível, na duvida se ignorava o aviso de proibido fumar e pegava um dos seus cigarros, dissipando o estresse junto com a fumaça.

Mas não estava com paciência pra ouvir as reclamações de Kai. Acabou decidindo ir até o sofá e tirar a mochila das costas, largando-a no estofado para poder pegar o _mp4_ e matar o tempo ouvindo música enquanto os outros não apareciam.

Só que o vocalista nem chegou a abrir a mochila. Quase deu um salto e acabou por arfar surpreso quando Reita, muito atrevido, o abraçou por trás, um braço em volta da sua cintura e a outra mão em sua coxa por cima do tecido da saia.

- Nee, Ru-chan... Acabei de ter uma idéia – sussurrou, os lábios colados em um ponto logo atrás da orelha do mais novo.

- E-eu... eu não quero nem saber que idéia é esse, Akira – disse, conseguindo milagrosamente deixar a voz firme ao concluir a frase e ignorando o arrepio que desceu gelado por toda sua espinha quando a respiração do outro colidiu contra sua pele.

- Não seja um garoto mau, Ru-chan – reclamou em um tom falsamente chateado ao puxá-lo contra o corpo, deixando seu peito colado nas costas dele.

- Reita – Ruki começou, a voz saindo decidida e enérgica. – Se você quer realizar seus fetiches vá procurar uma garota de verdade!

- Você sabe que eu não quero ninguém além de você, _koi_... – o pequeno conteve o sorrisinho que estava prestes a se formar com as palavras do namorado, mas não estava com humor para uma das maluquices do baixista.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, emburrado e ajeitando a saia que tinha sido levantada um pouco mais, nem notando Reita umedecer os lábios ressacados enquanto o observava.

O baixista não estava mesmo disposto a levar a sério os resmungos do namorado. Aquilo era diversão na certa e ele é que não seria besta de perder a oportunidade.

Só foi Ruki abaixar a guarda, distraído em procurar algo na mochila, que Akira voltou a pegá-lo pela cintura, fazendo-o largar a bolsa no chão. E quando o pequeno finalmente realizou o que estava acontecendo, já se encontrava com as costas contra a parede e os pulsos firmemente seguros acima de sua cabeça pelas mãos do mais velho.

- R-Reita... eu já disse q... – mas não conseguiu completar a frase quando os lábios do loiro da faixa atacaram seu pescoço, fazendo-o arquear a cabeça para trás, dando assim maior acesso para que a pele fosse marcada.

Reita nem precisou fazer muito para que o menor perdesse o raciocínio. Chupou a pele clarinha quase com adoração e, vendo que Takanori já estava rendido, passou a envolver os pulsos dele com uma única mão enquanto a outra tratava de ir até a cintura dele, tocando por debaixo da camisa e pressionando os dígitos no local.

Sorriu internamente de forma vitoriosa ao sentir os joelhos do pequeno cederem um pouco em direção ao chão, as pernas provavelmente bambas devido a forma como o baixista _brincava_ com os lábios no pescoço do namorado.

E deixou uma mordida no pescoço dele, ouvindo-o arfar prazerosamente, pelo visto completamente esquecido dos protestos de minutos atrás.

Afinal não era difícil fazer Ruki mudar de idéia quando o assunto em específico era aquele.

Percorreu a garganta dele com os lábios, devagar, podendo sentir a artéria pulsando levemente e algo inteligível abandonar os lábios do vocalista com a mordida que deixou no queixo dele.

Então soltou os pulsos do mais novo, segundos antes de pressionar os lábios aos dele com sede, uma das mãos já na barra da saia, roçando os dígitos na pele desnuda.

Takanori se segurava com ambos os braços em volta do pescoço de Akira, puxando-o contra si e se apoiando completamente na parede. Nem lembrava mais da aposta e muito menos da roupa ridícula que vestia, se preocupando apenas em beijar o loiro da faixa com avidez.

Mas para sua infelicidade o contato não durou muito. Reita partiu o beijo, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior e roçando o nariz no segundo seguinte na garganta do vocalista. Mantinha ambas as mãos por debaixo da saia que o outro usava, pressionando as coxas grossas e marcando levemente, arrancando gemidos de um ofegante Takanori.

- Céus...!

Riu baixo contra o pescoço de Ruki quando ele gemeu surpreso ao ser erguido pelas coxas e mordeu com força a pela já marcada, ignorando o incomodo que começava a se formar entre suas pernas. Ainda tinha muito o quê aproveitar e não estava com a menor pressa.

- Já mudou de idéia, Taka? – perguntou, afastando um pouco o rosto, ainda assim mantendo os corpos colados, as pernas do vocalista em volta da sua cintura. E fitou o mais novo com as bochechas rubras, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos firmemente cerrados.

- Hmmm... – foi o máximo que Ruki conseguiu pensar para dizer em resposta, quando Akira pressionou o quadril contra o dele.

Reita passou os braços em volta da cintura do pequeno, inclinando um pouco o rosto e mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele ao levá-lo até a mesa onde se encontrava antes.

Sorriu quando Ruki insinuou o quadril contra o seu, firmando ainda mais as pernas em volta da sua cintura e empurrou o menor até que ele deitasse com as costas contra a mesa, talvez com violência demais. Mas o _chibi_ pareceu gostar disso. O sorriso despudorado adornando os lábios cheios era uma boa confirmação.

Takanori fitou o namorado ao ser praticamente jogado e deitado na mesa, sem resquícios de mau humor e começando a apreciar toda a situação. Então entreabriu as pernas em um convite mudo, plantando os pés na mesa.

O baixista riu como se desaprovasse a ousadia do namorado, sem notar que mordia o lábio inferior. Livrou Ruki das sapatilhas, contendo o riso ao ver o menor revirar os olhos em referência ao que usava.

Riu novamente e deslizou com a ponta dos dedos pela perna dele, sem tirar a meia e abaixando-se para morder uma das coxas do vocalista.

Ruki acabou arqueando o corpo e gemendo rouco com a mordida que recebeu, levando as mãos até as mechas claras do baixista e puxando-as levemente em um incentivo.

Reita, aproveitando que ele tinha afastado mais as pernas, deixou que seus lábios percorressem a parte interna da coxa dele, como se estivesse testando território, distribuindo beijos pela pele macia e clarinha, os dígitos marcando a outra coxa. Mas parou o que fazia ao ver Ruki começar a desabotoar a própria camisa.

Nem deixou o namorado tirar o segundo botão de sua respectiva casa, afastou as mãos dele quase bruscamente, esticando os braços dele na mesa e prendendo os pulsos de Takanori antes de se inclinar novamente, dessa vez colando os lábios na orelha do vocalista.

- Nem ouse tirar isso, Takanori – sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo do menor e ouvindo-o ofegar contido. – Vai ser do meu jeito e eu vou tirar quando achar que devo tirar.

Ruki cerrou os olhos ante as palavras do loiro da faixa, assentindo de forma obediente.

Satisfeito ao ver que o mais novo obedeceria, Reita arrastou os lábios pelo pescoço do namorado, sugando novamente antes de percorrer o peito dele por cima da camisa, deslizando, vez ou outra mordendo a pele ainda coberta do pequeno.

Ao chegar na barra da saia, sorriu, brincando com os dentes ali, mas sem tirá-la, apenas provocando o menor que mordia o lábios já inchados. Roçou o nariz por cima do tecido, os lábios tocando superficialmente a ereção já desperta e escondida pela saia.

- Rei-chan... – o _chibi_ chamou manhosamente, ansioso por um maior contato, sua ereção latejando confinada na roupa íntima.

O mais velho ignorou, mordendo de leve o sexo dele por cima da roupa só então desabotoando vagarosamente a camisa do menor.

Ruki quase sorriu aliviado, mas quando notou a lentidão do outro soltou foi um resmungo inteligível, louco para se ver livre das roupas.

Sua pele queimava e a respiração ofegante não estava ajudando muito. Só queria que Akira terminasse aquilo logo e o consumisse, deixando-o sentir o corpo forte contra o seu, rápido e intenso do jeito que gostava.

Sentiu os dígitos dele sendo arrastados por sua pele, pressionando e distribuindo beijos por cada pedacinho que era descoberto. Mas Akira não chegou a tirar sua camisa, apenas desabotoou, se apoiando mais contra a mesa e passando a envolver entre os lábios um mamilo já intumescido.

Akira lambeu, sugou e mordeu. Tudo com sua devida atenção, sendo agraciado pelos gemidos que arranhavam a garganta de Takanori. Apoiou um dos joelhos entre as pernas do menor e pressionou a ereção dele enquanto passava a brincar com o outro mamilo até então negligenciado.

Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito, fitou um Ruki ligeiramente trêmulo e de olhos fechados, ainda perdido nas sensações.

Sorriu contemplando atentamente o vocalista e esperou ele entreabrir os olhos para só então começar a tirar as meias ¾ que fazia parte do uniforme, delicadamente, uma de cada vez.

O pequeno soltou um muxoxo impaciente, se contendo para não pular logo no namorado e agarrá-lo de uma vez. Ao invés disso, levou uma das mãos até o volume entre as pernas, pressionando-o por cima da roupa e se insinuando para o baixista, deixando que os gemidos escapassem livres.

Akira deixou que ele se divertisse sozinho durante alguns instantes, apenas observando e acariciando as coxas do menor ao largar as meias no chão. Conteve um gemido, pressionando os lábios em uma fina linha ao ver Ruki arquear a cabeça para trás, gemendo languidamente e continuando a deslizar a mão sobre o próprio sexo.

Mas já não se encontrava com paciência para só observar. Estava na hora de participar da diversão mais efetivamente.

Fez com que Ruki se sentasse na beira da mesa e segurou a mão dele para que parasse de se masturbar, acabando por levar a mão do namorado até a própria ereção rija e ainda presa na calça.

Takanori sorriu malicioso, pressionando de leve os dígitos e gemendo como se estivesse fazendo aquilo em si mesmo.

O baixista cerrou as pálpebras no mesmo instante em que o outro desabotoava o cós da calça, abaixando-a vagarosamente até o meio das pernas. Em seguida brincou com os dedos no elástico da roupa íntima do namorado, contendo o riso travesso ao abaixá-la e libertar a ereção dele.

Envolveu-a com seus dígitos e Akira tombou a cabeça em sua direção, afundando-a no pescoço do menor, os gemidos lhe saindo abafados contra a pele dele.

Ruki, aproveitando a vulnerabilidade do namorado, sussurrou de forma manhosa, excitado demais para continuar se contendo.

- Tira a minha saia, Rei-chan... – pediu, mas recebeu como resposta uma risada zombeteira e a mão de Akira em cima da sua, não deixando que ele parasse de massagear sua ereção, contendo os gemidos para que pudesse falar, a voz saindo ligeiramente falhada e rouca.

- Se eu fizesse isso... perderia metade da graça, _chibi_.

E antes que o menor recomeçasse a protestar, passou uma mão por debaixo da saia, acariciando assim o sexo do outro por cima da roupa íntima em movimentos firmes. Ruki arfou, cerrando os olhos e novamente foi deitado na mesa.

Akira deixou de acariciar a ereção entre os dígitos, para poder livrar o mais novo da boxer branca, deslizando-a pelas coxas delgadas até finalmente jogá-la no chão.

Livrou-se da própria camisa que começava a incomodar e umedeceu os lábios ressecados ao levantar a saia que o vocalista usava, deixando-o completamente exposto aos seus olhos.

Então levou os dígitos até a boca dele, tendo o pulso segurado por ele e o próprio Ruki mergulhando os dedos entre os lábios.

Um gemido baixo arranhou sua garganta ao ver o menor deslizar a língua em seus dedos, mergulhando-os novamente entre os lábios e sugando-os com calma, aproveitando para deixar leves mordidas, sem parar de fitá-lo.

Akira já sentia sua ereção pulsando dolorosamente, mas se manteve calmo até que Ruki se desse por satisfeito e abandonasse seus dígitos.

Sorriu, inclinando-se novamente em direção ao pequeno até que sua boca alcançasse um ponto sensível atrás da orelha dele. Pressionou os lábios ali e sugou a pele ao mesmo tempo em que levava os dígitos úmidos até a entrada do outro, apenas provocando e ouvindo Ruki arfar e murmurar algo inteligível.

- Rei-chan... – Ruki choramingou em meio a um gemido manhoso, em um pedido para ser tocado mais intensamente.

Resolvendo atender o namorado, introduziu o primeiro dígito, de forma lenta e mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver o menor se contorcer levemente na mesa, os olhos cerrados com força.

Takanori entreabriu os lábios em um gemido mudo, o leve incomodo que sentia sendo dissipado pela expectativa do que viria a seguir. Tentou não se mover quando a mão livre do mais velho foi até sua cintura em uma ordem para que ficasse quieto e gemeu roucamente quando um segundo dedo foi introduzido em seu interior.

Reita voltou a se erguer, querendo olhar para o namorado enquanto o estimulava. Deixou que seus dedos afundassem no interior dele, adorando vê-lo intercalar gemidos e ofegos, os braços esticados e as mãos espalmadas na mesa. E sorriu prazerosamente ao ouvir um gemido mais longo deixar os lábios vermelhos de Takanori, ao tocar um ponto sensível no interior dele, o menor contraindo-se instintivamente contra seus dígitos.

- Gosta assim, Ru-chan? – perguntou, seus dedos tocando o mesmo ponto insistentemente e Ruki só pode balbuciar algo, perdido nas sensações que o acometiam.

- _H-hai_...

- Você quer que eu pare? – não conteve o tom travesso, sua língua umedecendo os lábios.

Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior demorando a assimilar a pergunta, só querendo ser tocado ainda mais, sua ereção pulsando abandonada.

- _Iie_... – resmungou. – Faz de novo, Rei-chan...

- Só se você gemer pra mim, _koi_ – murmurou, deixando de movimentar seus dedos, sorrindo de forma maliciosa ao se inclinar e colar os lábios aos do namorado, murmurando contra estes. – Daquele jeito que eu gosto – e ao terminar de falar, afundou novamente os dígitos no corpo dele como se desse permissão para que o vocalista começasse.

Ruki prontamente acatou ao pedido, nem um pouco preocupado. A sala tinha isolamento acústico e por isso sabia que não havia risco de que alguém do lado de fora escutasse algo. Além do mais não podia negar nada a Reita quando o baixista o deixava daquele jeito entregue, ansiando pelos toques dele, sua pele queimando.

Reita percorreu com os lábios até o pescoço do pequeno, mordendo a pele alva e se deliciando com os gemidos que eram vocalizados por ele. A ponta dos seus dedos acariciavam o mesmo ponto no corpo do mais novo, incessantemente, fazendo com que Ruki apertasse a mesa entre os dedos, buscando um pouco que fosse de sua sanidade.

E o vocalista não conteve um grunhido baixo, quando o loiro da faixa retirou os dígitos de seu interior, pronto para resmungar algo grosseiro. Mas foi calado antes mesmo de começar quando Akira capturou seus lábios em um beijo sedento, sugando sua língua e abafando os gemidos de ambos.

O baixista posicionou sua ereção na entrada do outro, ainda o beijando e apreciando quando Ruki envolveu sua nuca com uma das mãos, intensificando o contato entre as bocas. Então começou a introduzir seu sexo, vencendo a resistência pouco a pouco, uma mão na barra da saia do pequeno, levantando-a novamente e tocando a coxa dele com os dígitos ao se afundar em um único movimento no interior dele.

Sorveu o gemido que Takanori vocalizou ao ser preenchido por completo e sugou o lábio inferior dele entre os seus quando o menor cravou as unhas em sua nuca, a invasão brusca causando uma fina dor e fazendo-o ofegar contra os lábios de Akira.

Takanori cerrou as pálpebras com força, passando a envolver com os braços os ombros do mais velho, se segurando em Akira com força como se aquilo fizesse a dor passar ou ao menos diminuir.

O loiro mais alto se manteve quieto, deixando beijos pelo pescoço do _seu chibi_ quando o fôlego de ambos já se encontrava escasso, tentando distraí-lo do incomodo, sua outra mão acariciando a cintura dele e mantendo-o no local.

Permaneceu na mesma posição, sua atenção voltada para as reações do namorado e só começou a se mover quando o mais novo empurrou levemente o quadril contra o seu, em uma permissão muda.

Então iniciou os movimentos cadenciados, gemendo roucamente contra a pele do menor ao sair e se enterrar novamente no corpo dele, arrancando um gemido igual ao seu. Takanori o puxou pelos ombros, apertando os braços em volta com força, o prazer sobrepondo os resquícios de dor.

Akira firmou as mãos na lateral da coxa do vocalista por debaixo da saia, puxando-o contra o próprio corpo ao ver que ele já tinha se acostumado. Investiu repetidas vezes contra o menor, o sexo dele roçando negligenciado em seu abdômen.

Aos poucos foi aumentando a intensidade com que afundava no interior do outro, seus dígitos marcando a pele dele, os lábios sugando o pescoço, deixando chupões e marcas na carne já vermelha.

Abandonou o pescoço do vocalista, erguendo-se sem sair dele, os braços de Takanori relutantemente o soltando. Seus olhos contemplaram o mais novo com a respiração ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo e os olhos entreabertos assim como os lábios em busca de ar. E estava em uma situação tão parecida quanto a do namorado.

Ruki chamou seu nome de forma arrastada e Reita investiu quase violentamente contra o corpo dele, recebendo um gemido alto em meio a um arfar entrecortado. Então envolveu a ereção dele entre seus dígitos, massageando-a lentamente, em contraste com o ritmo em que os corpos se encontravam.

Ao mais novo só restou arquear a cabeça e voltar a cerrar as pálpebras, sem nem notar que passou a cobrir os olhos com as mãos, mordendo o lábio com força, mas ainda assim gemendo quando o baixista entrava em seu corpo com firmeza, ditando o ritmo. E ofegou ainda mais perdido nas sensações quando sua ereção passou a ser massageada de forma firme e tão rápida quanto os corpos que se chocavam em movimentos erráticos.

Akira já não sabia por quanto tempo mais agüentaria. Sua ereção era comprimida pelo corpo apertado do outro e a visão de um Ruki largado em cima da mesa, gemendo sem pudor algum só o excitava ainda mais. Mudou ligeiramente o ângulo em que se arremetia contra ele, acertando assim o mesmo ponto sensível de antes e se deliciando ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios já inchados de Takanori, acompanhado de um gemido longo.

E continuou investindo repetidas vezes contra a próstata do vocalista, não se surpreendendo quando seus dedos foram lambuzados com a evidência do prazer do outro.

O menor mal assimilava o ambiente ao se redor segundos antes de se esvair nos dígitos do namorado, assim como já não se dava conta das palavras obscenas que escapavam de seus lábios, seguidas dos gemidos nada baixos.

Mas registrou o exato momento em que Reita investiu forte contra seu interior mais algumas vezes, segundos antes de se desfazer e tombar o corpo cansado sobre o seu, por conseqüência se enterrando ainda mais no vocalista.

Acolheu o baixista entre os braços frouxamente, sentindo a pele morna dele contra a sua, a respiração de ambos ofegantes. E só alguns minutos depois foi que passou a acariciar as mechas dele, quando os resquícios das sensações foram o abandonando aos poucos, entreabrindo os olhos e fitando o teto branco da sala de ensaio.

Só então olhou em direção a porta fechada, se dando conta de que sequer estava trancada e que se alguém aparecesse, aquilo poderia se extremamente desastroso. E se dar conta do fato vez com que o menor risse baixinho.

Akira abriu os olhos a ouvir a risada do vocalista e preguiçosamente ergueu o rosto, fitando-o de forma indagadora.

Ruki acariciou o rosto dele a outra mão no ombro do namorado, o afastando com delicadeza para que pudesse sentar.

- Não sei como ninguém não apareceu – disse abaixando os olhos para ver o estado das próprias roupas quando Akira se afastou e deixou que ele sentasse.

Distraído, resmungou sobre a camisa do uniforme escolar agora suada e colando em suas costas, assim como o estado de sua saia plissada toda amassada e suja de algo que fez o menor corar ligeiramente. Nem notou o sorriso sacana nos lábios de Akira, que se encontrava em pé apoiado na mesa.

Claro que o menor não fazia idéia de que aquela suposta aposta e da roupa de colegial, caso Ruki perdesse, na verdade não tinham vindo da mente do guitarrista loiro. Uruha devia um pequeno favor a Reita e o baixista sabia muito bem como aproveitar as oportunidades que lhe surgiam.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma ver Ruki entrando na sala vestido de colegial e o fato de nenhum dos rapazes terem chegado para o ensaio era uma ajuda extra de Uruha, o que fez com que Reita realizasse dois fetiches de uma vez só.

- _Nee_, Ru-chan... acho que essa saia já era, melhor trocar de roupa – disse ao fitar o namorado e recebendo um olhar emburrado dele.

- Não posso... Essa maldita aposta... – resmungou, saindo de cima da mesa e ajeitando a saia.

- Deixa que eu falo com Uruha. Ele não vai te encher com isso – Ruki o olhou como se não acreditasse e deu um enorme sorriso em sinal de agradecimento.

- Sério, Rei-chan?! Eu vou agora mesmo trocar de roupa! – e antes de ir até o banheiro envolveu o pescoço de um Reita ainda sem roupas, deixando um selinho nos lábios dele como gratificação, sem sequer se dar conta que nem tinha explicado a história da aposta para o namorado e que ele nem havia feito perguntas.

Reita recolheu suas roupas, vestindo-as e rindo baixo ante a distração do menor.

Sabendo que pequenas armações como aquela eram vantajosas para ambos os lados.

**Fim**

* * *

_Omake_ (extra)

- Credo, Uruha, olha só essa mesa – Aoi apontou a mesa no canto da sala, só então notando o estado dela. - As pernas estão todas tortas.

Uruha conteve o riso, tendo uma pequena noção do por que a mesa estar naquele estado.

- Ah... Devem ter aprontado alguma coisa nela, Aoi-kun – respondeu, deixando a guitarra de lado e se espreguiçando no sofá.

- Mas o que é que podiam ter aprontado pra ela ficar desse jeito?

Uruha revirou os olhos diante da inocência do guitarrista mais velho, mas segurou a língua para não responder diretamente.

Sentou-se de lado para fitá-lo, notando que ele ainda olhava intrigado para a mesa. Sorriu de forma maliciosa, só de imaginar o que Reita e Ruki podiam ter feito pra deixar a mesa naquele estado. Kai com toda certeza surtaria se soubesse que foi por isso que Uruha ficou enrolando ele e Aoi durante um pouco mais de uma hora na cafeteria da PSC.

- Você não faz mesmo idéia? – perguntou, aproximando-se do moreno.

Aoi negou com um aceno, só então virando o rosto e notando o quanto o guitarrista mais novo estava próximo. Arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender de imediato a forma como ele o fitava, mas foi impossível não sentir o arrepio gostoso que eriçou os pêlos de sua nuca quando o loiro sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Uruha...? – chamou baixo, meio desconsertado na duvida se o empurrava pra longe ou o beijava como há muito tempo vinha desejando.

- Deixa que eu te mostro aqui no sofá mesmo o que fizeram com a mesa – respondeu, contendo o riso travesso, os lábios quase roçando nos do moreno.

E quando Aoi finalmente veio entender, já era um pouco tarde demais.


End file.
